powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Monstar
Power Rangers: Monstar is the third season in a series by Fireurchin. This season was originally created by Sameuljoo and Pokemasterss, but has since been adopted by Fireurchin for now. Plot After the Defeat of Reptos by the Conspiracy Rangers, the Raptillorian Federation take their revenge by striking back with double the Zord and double the Starbeasts. Lord Zedd is able to arrange a team of Rangers, however, he is instantly captured by the villainous Zandos. Now it is up to the MonStar Rangers to save him and stop the Raptillorians. Characters Allies Monstars This Monstars are actually Zords, but they are biomechanical. *T-Rex Monstarzord *Bat Monstarzord *Insect Monstarzord *Dragon Monstarzord *Rhino Monstarzord *Mammoth Monstarzord *Lion Monstarzord *Shark Monstarzord *Tiger Monstarzord *Phoenix Monstarzord *Flash Monstarzord *Rescue Monstarzord *Patrol Monstarzord *Mastrozord *DinoZord *Omega Stegazord *Snake Transformzord (transformed version of NegaGreen, deceased, but survived) *Reinzord Super Monstarzords The Super Monstarzords are the secondary beasts, but cybernetic. *Gorilla Super Monstarzord *Wolf Super Monstarzord *Penguin Monstarzord *Elephant Monstarzord *Leopard Super Monstarzord Other Heroes *Sea Sponge Ranger *Lord Zedd Villains Raptillorians *Zandos The US Government *FEMA *Majestic 12 *Rothfeller Industries Nega Rangers Arsenal *Monstar Cell *G-N.A. Blaster *Zord Cell Blaster **Power Saber **Zord Cell Holder (built by King Julien and remodel of Galaxy Gun) *Zord Cell Cannon *Innocent Chip Active *Auxili-Disks *Cell Disk (created by Samuel to control the Bio Ptera and Bio Stegazord) *Cell Box Shotter (remodel of Black Box) *Super Shogun Mode *Beta Holder Saber **Beta Gun Holder **Super Cell Blade *Mastro Buster Zords *M.S. Ultrazord (also known Monstar Ultrazord)/M.S UltraCarrierzord **Powered Armor Megazord/Powered Armor MegaCarrierzord ***ChromiuMatrix Megazord ****Titanium Megazord *****T-Rex Monstarzord *****Bat Monstarzord *****Insect Monstarzord ****Blizzard Megazord *****Mammoth Monstarzord (remodel of Mammoth Paleozord) *****Dragon Monstarzord *****Rhino Monstarzord ****Land/Ocean/Sky Power Megazord *****Lion Monstarzord *****Shark Monstarzord *****Tiger Monstarzord ****Phoenix Monstarzord/Megazord ****Mastrozord (summoned by Tune Red Ranger, later Dillain, remodel of Mammoth Zord) ****Snake Transformzord (transformed version of NegaGreen) ****Reinzord (remodel of Deer Wildzord) ****Contruction Monstarzord/Battle Mode *Driver Megazord **Flash Monstarzord **Rescue Monstarzord **Patrol Monstarzord *Omega Dinozord **Omega Stegazord **DinoZord *Beetle Master Megazord **KabutoZord **KuwagataZord Super Monstarzords *Ultimas Megazord **Gorilla Super Monstarzord **Wolf Super Monstarzord **Penguin Super Monstarzord **Elephant Super Monstarzord **Leopard Super Monstarzord Evil Monstarzords *Spider Zord Mode/Battle Mode *Kaisersaurus *Megaquito *Dental Sting Megazord *Dragonfly Zord/Battle Mode *Mantis Zord *Stag Zord (remodel of Beetle Diskzord) Negazords *Negatronium Megazord/Incompleted Negatronium Megazord (destroyed by Sea Sponge Megazord except the Chimera, Creature and Serpent Transformzords, scrapped as incompleted by Beetle Master Megazord) **Chimera Transformzord (Scrapped) **Naga Transformzord (Destroyed) **Creature Transformzord (Scrapped) **Vulture Transformzord (Destroyed) **Tasmanian Transformzord (Destroyed) **Serpent Transformzord (Scrapped) *Nega Megazord **Leon Negazord (Turned back into Chimera Zord form, Deceased) **Toad Negazord (Destroyed) **Coyote Negazord (Burned) **Condor Negazord (Burned) **Mutant Negazord (Burned) Other Zords *Sea Sponge Zord/Sea Sponge Megazord Sub-Monstar Zords *Sub-Monstar Zords: The auxiliary Monstar Zords was created by Maurice and Samuel. The Sub-Monstar Zords are inside Auxili-Disks and summoned by Rangers. **Wolf Drillzord **Firebird Staffzord **Hammerhead Zord **Chameleon Changezord **Stingray Protozord **Spino Diskzord **Ant Walkerzord Episodes *Episode 1: The Zords Wilds *Episode 2: Zords Tamed (Jinja first appearance) *Episode 3: Partner Time *Episode 4: Win Or Lose *Episode 5: Attack From The Team *Episode 6: Teamwork (Burn Beacons and Gazel Withingale reappearance and joined Dillain team) *Episode 7: The Returns (Alpha 5 reappearance) *Episode 8: Whiching Part *Episode 9: Dance In The Mantis *Episode 10: New Zord Or Less *Episode 11: Megazord Plus Megazord *Episode 12: The Strangers (The unknown Rangers first appearance and revealed Peter the Gold Ranger, Emil the Navy Ranger and Marta the Pink Ranger) *Episode 13: Nothing More, But Less More *Episode 14: Dooplisscation *Episode 15: Double Or Nothing *Episode 16: The Quest For The Thunder Crystal *Episode 17: The Secret Of The Cell Box *Episode 18: The Three Style Megazord *Episode 19: The Unfortunate Return (Jiin and Felme reappearance, controlled by Bio Ptera) *Episode 20: Dillain's Request (Dillain now regain control the Bio Ptera and turned into a new Zord) *Episode 21: Enter The Path *Episode 22: The Four Megazord Unites *Episode 23: Good Luck For Miru *Episode 24: Ways To The Battle *Episode 25: Beware The Ghost Hunters (Part One) *Episode 26: Sinister Project (Part Two) *Movie 1: PR: Monstar: Clash Of The Tune Rangers *Episode 27: The Ice Age Zord *Episode 28: Power Of The Mastrozord *Episode 29: Cooler's Returned (Cooler reappearance) *Episode 30: Striking Thunder *Episode 31: The Return Of Chaos (Claude and Bryce reappearance, Torch and Gazel were only main characters, Dillain is only secondary character) *Episode 32: Presumbly Accidentally (Pete the Genie reappearance, Samuel accidentally transformed into Mako-chan, but transform back into his normal) *Episode 33: The Ghostly Zord (The evil violet Ranger first appearance, Part One) *Episode 34: Meridy Returned (Her violet Ranger revealed was Mandy, Part Two) *Episode 35: The Legendary DinoZord (Samuel revealing the legendary Monstarzord DinoZord) *Episode 36: Battle Of The Monstarzords *Episode 37: A Dark Monstarzords (Samuel discovers Meridy calls the Kaisersaurus, the Dark Monstarzord) *Episode 38: Horde To The Megaquito *Episode 39: Bio Stegazord (Samuel reveals strange "dark" Monstarzord, but Dillain gain Bio Stegazord to control it and decide name Omega Stegazord) *Episode 40: The Evil Black (Goku call Samuel and his son warns about the evil Black Ranger, Part One) *Episode 41: An Black Recalls (The NegaBlack Ranger first appearance, Part Two) *Episode 42: The NegaGreen Team Up (A NegaGreen Ranger first appearance who betrays Nega Rangers so, he team up with Monstar Rangers) *Episode 43: Doctor Girlfriend Attacks (Sarah and Doctor Girlfriend reappearance) *Episode 44: An Five Season Of Monstarzord (Samuel discovered the ability Monstarzords called Reinzord, Nelly get Samuel and Byron as reappearance about the fair fight) *Episode 45: An Evil Yellow (A NegaYellow first appearance) *Episode 46: Evil Pink Has Comes (An NegaPink first appearance) *Episode 47: The Darkness Evil Blue (The NegaBlue first appearance) *Episode 48: The Dark Leader Evil Red (The leader of Nega Rangers, NegaRed first appearance, Part One) *Episode 49: The Call Of Evil Negazords (Part Two) *Episode 50: Horde To The End *Episode 51: Dillain's Date (Dillain and Jinja were only main character, her story about was a Scallopian from home planet Scalloia who invaded by Emperor Viceroy) *Episode 52: The Battle Pasts (Zen-Aku and Leaky Faust reappearance) *Movie 2: PR: Monstar: Legend Of The Core *Team Up Special 1: Beyond Of The Dimensions (Spectrobes, Rallen, Jeena, Commander Grant and Krux reappearance) *Episode 53: Teaching Only (Dillain unlock the Phoenix Megazord's newer Spino Diskzord) *Episode 54: Contruction Monstarzord Debut *Episode 55: The New Monstarzords (The Rangers unlocks the new Super Monstarzords) *Episode 56: The Horrible Attack (Lemcrab reappearance in the future, Part One) *Episode 57: The Darkness Horrible (Part Two) *Episode 58: Trusting Him *Episode 59: Double Or Nothingness *Episode 60: The Hybrids (Lemcrab and Samara fused into Lemcaramon, Samuel newly discovered the two Monstarzords combines into one fusion like-Monstarzords) *Episode 61: Island Of The Zombos *Episode 62: A Dental Villain (Knightbrace, Dragonfly Zord, and Dental Assault Megazord first appearance) *Episode 63: The Two Fight Warriors (Shadow is only main character, the Negazords is only destroyed by Sea Sponge Megazord) *Episode 64: The Beetlezords (The incompleted Negatronium Megazord is now scrapped by Beetle Master Megazord for blowing up evil Megazord's body) *Episode 65: The Master Came Plan *Episode 66: The Fate Of The Nega Rangers (Knightbrace is defeated by Sea Sponge Megazord and joins the group, The Nega Rangers was killed by an injured Green Nega Ranger, Part One) *Episode 67: Green Never Gives Up (Nega Green Ranger dies because that can save the world from humanity within Dillain's witness, Part Two) *Episode 68: Fallen Of The World *Episode 69: Psycho Nega Rangers Attack (Nega Rangers reappearance as Spirit of Hybrids, Part One) *Episode 70: Destruction Of Nega (Nega Megazord is destroyed for good by M.S. UltraCarrierzord except Red Nega Ranger as Chimera Zord form, Part Two) *Episode 71: Evil Green Ranger Clone (Clone Nega Green Ranger first appearance created by Red Nega Ranger, Part One) *Episode 72: Memory For The Green (Green Nega Ranger survived and revealed a small green ooze and regrow back into original form, Part Two) *Episode 73: Battle For The World *Episode 74: World War (Part One) *Final Episode: Final World War (Knightbrace dies as well the revived Nega Rangers, Part Two) *Epilogue: The Final Day (Emperor Viceroy first and only appearance) Trivia *This is Fireurchin's Fourth series *This page used to belong to Samueljoo and Pokemasterss before being adopted by Fireurchin *This Megazords can be arraged into different modes. Among these are the Land Power Megazord, Ocean Power Megazord and Sky Power Megazord. Unlike the other Megazords, it converted into an disguise of "somehow" Megazord. *NegaGreen joined MonStar Rangers as good Ranger after betraying the Nega Rangers. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Monstar Category:Lord Zedd Era